kisekae_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tama Kairiren
Tama Kairiren is an OC created by Tsurime. She is a self-proclaimed alien princess from the Andromeda Galaxy. At first, Tama appears to be lying to the others about being an alien princess, leading them to doubt that she came from another planet at all. It was later revealed that she was lying, but only about being a princess. The truth is, on her home planet, Tama was considered extremely unattractive by the rest of her species. Her appearance was very unique and she was often bullied and made fun of. She developed severe self-esteem issues and depression. However, one day Tsurumi Yagami's magical girl abilities accidentally transported her to Earth. On Earth, Tama found that the humans looked relatively similar to her and she was in fact considered very conventionally attractive according to their standards. She began attending school and was quite popular with the other students. Tama had never received this sort of positive attention from anyone in her life, and began to fabricate lies about herself in hopes that others would like her, the most notable one being that she was a princess because she had always dreamed of becoming one. Appearance TBA Personality WIP Background WIP * For the majority of her life, Tama lived on planet Auriaisen in the Andromeda Galaxy , which is an absolute monarchy that functions similarly to a totalitarian dictatorship. Queen Bapbap has reigned over the small planet for over five centuries. Tama has never been allowed freedom of speech and she has grown up with mass surveillance, civil wars, and acts of terrorism from Auriaisen's government against their citizens. The restriction of speech on her home planet is likely one of the main reasons for her tendency to lie to others, and the frequent public executions and acts of terrorism have desensitized her to violence. * She was raised by a fairy-like penguin-cat creature called Pimo. Everyone on her home planet is raised by a creature similar to this, called an Iki. Pimo was brought over to Earth and is visible by humans, so Tama is forced to hide him away most of the time. * Her species has limited shapeshifting abilities and can change the form and texture of their bodies. However, they cannot change the colors, and their hair seems to reject all dye. Thus, their beauty standards are based mainly on hair, eye, and skin color. Green and blue shades were considered ideal. Tama's warm hair, eye, and skin colors were considered an anomaly and she was tormented for her physical traits her entire life. Powers and Abilities Alien TBA Trivia * Members of Tama's species are essentially sequential hermaphrodites (due to their shapeshifting abilities) and they reproduce sexually. A parent's Iki is passed down to their child, as Iki cannot die. The origins of Iki are unknown. * The reason for her similarity to a human despite being of an alien species is in part due to her shapeshifting, but some of it is simply coincidence. * Her favorite color is yellow. Category:Characters Category:Tsurime's OCs Category:Agender